


Now you're all I'm thinking of

by Crazyloststar



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Canon Compliant, Crush at First Sight, F/F, First Meetings, Gen, Post-Fall of Insomnia (Final Fantasy XV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-04-15
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:27:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23625355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crazyloststar/pseuds/Crazyloststar
Summary: The sixth truckload of people came in by noon. Cindy sat on her workbench having a beer and some fries for lunch when they pulled into the lot and parked, not at the gas pumps but off to the side.Her feet stopped swinging whenshecame into view.
Relationships: Cindy Aurum & Lunafreya Nox Fleuret, Cindy Aurum/Lunafreya Nox Fleuret
Comments: 13
Kudos: 23
Collections: FFXV Book Club 2020 Spring Exchange





	Now you're all I'm thinking of

**Author's Note:**

  * For [somewherealight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/somewherealight/gifts).



> hello hello! This was my first time writing for these two - I hope you enjoy! It was very fun to think about Luna and Cindy interacting :3333

Cindy hadn’t thought much of it when the Prince himself and his guard drove through Hammerhead. It was strange, sure, but she was happy to get some help from able bodied folks to help with her supplies.

After they were on their way with a fixed-up car, she figured things would go back to normal. A small blip for her and Papa to reflect on in later years - _hey remember that time we got the prince to run some errands for us._

Then the truckloads of people started to drive by their little stop. Started to stop for gas and supplies; tired faces walking into the diner - they looked like they had seen a war. Cindy had watched from the garage, curious as a second, and third truck came in. The people didn’t say anything, just got what they needed and were on their way. Cindy didn’t have the heart to ask them what was going on.

Then the news hit that morning, Insomnia fell.

Things started to make a little more sense, then. Papa said the same. Suddenly the prince being outside the city walls wasn’t so strange.

The sixth truckload of people came in by noon. Cindy sat on her workbench having a beer and some fries for lunch when they pulled into the lot and parked, not at the gas pumps but off to the side.

Her feet stopped swinging when _she_ came into view.

She wore all white, but really Cindy only knew that because of a few patches that weren’t covered in dirt or soot or something else. Her platinum hair was in a messy bun - like she had tried to salvage it after it had fallen out. Strands hung around her face.

And yet, when she stepped out of the truck and looked around, Cindy swore she held the elegance of a princess. Their eyes met as Cindy set her beer down.

While everyone else headed to the store or the diner, this presence walked towards Cindy. She certainly wasn’t dressed like everyone else. She had on a white dress, with delicate laced sleeves, and some sort of embellishment on the left side. She was in heels, which was particularly strange. She wondered where this person had been when fleeing.

Cindy hopped off the workbench and brushed her hands on her shorts.

“Howdy,” she drawled as the woman entered the garage, “how can I help ya today?”

She looked around the space before her bright blue eyes landed on Cindy. “I hate to be a bother,” her voice was like plush velvet, the kinda fancy stuff that came in those nice cars. Deep red and so soft you want to lay down on it.

“No bother at all I’m sure, sweetie,” Cindy walked up to her and couldn’t help but feel all at once a little in over her head.

“I’m afraid I am a bit,” she gestured to her attire. Looking closely Cindy could also see that the heels of one of her shoes was on its last leg. “Out of sorts. Could I launder my clothes here?”

“Sure thing sweetie, follow me.” Cindy turned on her heel and led the woman out the back garage door, and to the small trailer she called home. Her and Papa had their own, made things easier to just stick around the shop.

At the trailer she finally hesitated, spinning around. “Sorry, where are my manners today. Name’s Cindy.”

The woman studied her again. It was so intense, and yet so kind, she wasn’t sure what to do.

“I’m Luna. Thank you, for your help.”

“Hey of course. Us ladies gotta look out for each other.” She winked and turned back and swung the door open. “Come on in, I can get you a change of clothes while we wash yours.”

“You’re too kind.”

Cindy rummaged through her cupboards above one of the beds. She pulled out a pair of baggy overalls and a soft t-shirt - white, just since that seemed fitting somehow.

“Here ya go, bathroom is right there,” she gestured behind her to where accordion doors were half opened. “Take your time, there’s also a shower in there.”

“Oh bless,” Luna smiled as Cindy handed over the clothes. It made her heart stutter.

“I’ll be in the garage, if you need anything.” It was safer that she wasn’t sitting in the trailer while this angelic beauty showered just on the other side of a door. Wasn’t good for her heart at all.

Luna bowed her head. She stepped into the bathroom and closed the door.

Cindy went back into the garage and took a final swig of her beer. She paused with both hands on the workbench, trying to work out what to do next.

“You got a new friend?”

She whipped around and put on her best smile. “Hey Papa! Just helping a fellow lady out, ya know.”

He looked in the direction of her trailer. “She looked familiar, wouldn’t you say?”

Cindy shrugged and tossed her bottle in the trash. “She looks like no one I ever seen before.”

Papa snorted and leaned against the workbench. He focused on people arriving outside the garage. “When she’s out make sure she eats. Convince her to stay here a night.”

“Huh?”

When he looked up at her, there was something soft there, in his eyes. “Just take care of her, ya hear?”

It was a strange request. People came and went all the time. But Cindy always listened to her pa. He was usually right, she had learned, a long time ago. “Ya, of course.”

Satisfied, he nodded and left the garage. Cindy busied herself with some work in the garage.

More truckloads of people came in. She had turned off the radio that morning - the news of what had happened to Insomnia was too terrible to hear. She supposed that was what Papa was thinking - these people had made it out and it had probably been through hell in the city and worse to make it out. The least they could do was make sure they had a good meal and some rest before they left again, to figure things out.

She lost track of time between greeting folks and working on odd jobs for the newcomers.

“Thank you again,” a soft voice spoke from behind Cindy and she almost drilled a hole in her thumb.

She spun around and tipped her baseball cap. “Hey like I said, it’s no big deal.”

Luna looked striking, even in Cindy’s worn out overalls and baggy shirt. She had washed her hair, and it nearly glowed even without the sun hitting it.

She set her clothes, folded neatly, on the bench. “If it’s not too much trouble…”

Cindy waved her off and took the clothes, more than happy for a distraction.

“I also borrowed some boots, I hope that is alright - I’ll need to find some new shoes.”

“Keep em, their yours.” Cindy smiled and patted a hand on top of the clothes. “Why don’t you go to the diner and get some food in ya. I’ll meet ya there?”

Luna smiled. “I would like that very much, yes.”

Cindy nodded and walked past her. The diner had a washer dryer in the back, so they could take advantage of it. She unfolded the dress after opening the washer -

And froze.

The dress was a right mess - there were even some rips that would take quite some effort to stitch up. Cindy could do it but.

That wasn’t what got her attention. What did was the crest that had been sewn into the dress. She hadn’t been able to look at it closely of course before.

She traced it slowly with a finger.

It was a royal crest. She could tell that instantly. A shield, with twin swords beneath, and a horse inside. Looked right fancy.

She took out her phone and snapped a quick photo. She got it in the wash, and went back to the trailer. Luna’s shoes sat on the counter, the heel nearly ripped off one. She could fix those, at least. Cindy grabbed them and left them on her workbench, before stopping at where pa sat outside under an umbrella.

“Hey Papa,” she crouched down next to him, “you recognize this?”

He squinted and looked at her phone screen. “Huh,” he sat back. “Tenebrae, eh?”

Cindy exhaled. “Tenebrae?”

“Yup,” he nodded. “That’s their royal crest. Where’d you see that?”

Cindy hummed. She patted pa on the shoulder and rose up, focused on the diner. “Thanks Papa,”

“Eh?”

She walked away from him. At the diner she stopped in the doorway. Another truckload of people had just come through, so it was packed. But in the last booth in the corner sat Luna, sipping some water through a straw and looking out the window.

The news reports that morning had said the King, the Prince, and the Oracle were presumed dead.

But Cindy already knew one of those was wrong. Could it be two?

Her feet finally moved for her and she sat in the booth across from Luna. “Feelin better?”

“Much,” Luna turned to her and smiled. She wrapped her small hands around the cup. “I very much appreciate your kindness.”

“It’s nothing,” Cindy leaned back. She wasn't hungry, but she wasn’t about to leave a potential _princess_ to sit alone either.

“You order something?”

Luna nodded. “I’m afraid I don’t have much of an appetite, but I did order some fries.”

“They’re my fave, good choice.”

Luna smiled, then turned to look outside once more. Cindy followed her gaze - yet another truckload of people arrived.

“It’s bad, isn't it?” Cindy whispered. She watched Luna out the corner of her eye.

She lifted her chin. “It’s going to get worse, I’m afraid.”

Cindy traced a circle on the table with her index finger. “What about you?

Luna took a visible, deep breath, and sighed. “I have a lot I must do.”

Cindy wanted to prod, wanted to ask more questions. But maybe what Luna needed was a distraction, for a second.

Taka brought over the fries, and dropped them on the table with a quick enjoy before he was off again. The diner had gotten busier, with more people piling in at the counter.

“You should stay here, tonight,” Cindy managed to offer as Luna carefully picked up a few fries with her fork. She suddenly looked very tired.

“I have too much to do,”

“Hey,” Cindy leaned forward.

Luna finally made eye contact with her. “Whatever you gotta do, I won't stop ya, but ya just fled a city that’s been right wrecked. You looked like hell, pardon me for sayin’, when ya showed up here.”

Luna didn’t move.

“I’m sure whatever ya got to do, can start tomorrow. Ya?”

Luna did that thing again, where she searched deeply in Cindy's eyes. “Yes, you’re right.” she smiled and finally ate her fries. “I will rest tonight. Thank you, Cindy.”

Satisfied, Cindy leaned back.

“Miss Aurum!” Someone shouted out over the noise of the diner. Cindy turned in her seat. Someone at the door waved at her. She turned back to Luna.

“Looks like I have some work. But ya take it easy. My home is yours.”

Luna did that regal bow with her head again. “My thanks.”

Cindy saluted and hopped out of the booth. She looked over her shoulder from the door. Luna was still watching, and offered a small wave and smile.

And in that moment, Cindy was so, so fucked.

* * *

The rest of the day went by quickly thanks to more and more people showing up. Cindy was busy fixing up cars, trucks, and helping with some of the wounded. Hammerhead was the first stop after Insomnia, and the things she heard from these people…

It was awful. By the time the sun started to set, though, there weren’t any more folks coming in. The radio Pa kept beside him had updated that there were rumors the Imperial army had closed off all roads officially.

So that was that.

Cindy did everything she could to help all the poor souls who stopped by. They mostly kept going as soon as they were fixed up.

At the end of the day, she leaned against her workbench with a beer in hand. She looked down at Luna’s shoes.

She set the beer down and rummaged through her supplies for some heavy-duty glue - and got to work trying to put the heel back on. It would need overnight to set, anyways.

That done, she carried them with her to get the dress hanging in the laundry room. She had been too afraid to dry it for fear it would shrink. It stood out in the dirty old backroom. There was a reason she didn't have many white clothes.

Shoes and dress in hand, stopped and grabbed two more beers from the fridge and then walked to the trailer. It was barely dark, with stars sparkling above the desert sky. At the door, she knocked on the screen.

“Knock knock.”

“Cindy?”

“The one and only.” She opened the door and stepped in. She grinned at Luna, who had taken the bed on the right and was stretched out on it, still in her borrowed overalls and shirt.

“I have some pajamas ya can wear to sleep in, would be better than those I reckon.”

“Please you’ve already --”

“Nope not listening,” Cindy set down the shoes on the counter, “these need to set overnight, but should be good to go if ya wanna wear these again.”

Luna sat up on her elbow.

“And your dress is good as new.” she walked past Luna and hung it in the small closet in the bathroom. Then reached over Luna’s bed to rummage through her cabinets and pulled out a pair of flannel pajamas.

“Here,” she held them out to Luna, who took them slowly, “might as well be comfy right?”

“Of course,” Luna set the clothes down.

“I brought us some beers, if ya want a nightcap?

“Yes, I would like that very much.”

Cindy moved back to the kitchen of the trailer and picked up the two bottles. “It’s nice outside. Have you ever seen the stars of Lucis outside Insomnia?”

Luna swung her legs around and her bare feet touched the floor. “Not in Lucis, no.”

Cindy opened the door. That bit of information was a start. She wouldn't pry, but would let Luna answer whatever she wanted.

She sat in one of the rickety plastic chairs in front of her trailer. She grabbed the other chair and... selfishly, dragged it to be beside her so they could both look up at the horizon, at the sky and stars over the mountains.

Luna stepped out. Her hair was undone, cascading in waves down her shoulders. Gracefully, she sat beside Cindy, and took the offered bottle.

“My thanks,”

“Don't mention it, sweetie.”

They clinked their bottles together and took sips. Cindy watched as more stars appeared.

“Nothin’s ever gonna be the same, is it?” she whispered. When she looked at Luna, her expression was sad.

“I am afraid. . .not.'' She took a drink and made a bit of a face.

“Not to your likin'?”

Luna let out a soft laugh, “It's an acquired taste, I’m sure.”

“Ya…” Cindy took another swig. “It's all we got around here right now but- “

“It is enough.”

It caught Cindy off guard. She looked at Luna again. She wanted to ask her so many questions. But she knew she had to keep things...simple.

“Where to next for ya?”

Luna took another drink, this time with less of a grimace. “Many places.”

“Alone?”

“I will be fine,” The sadness in her voice creeped in.

Cindy reached out and placed her hand on Luna’s forearm. Luna didn’t flinch, just turned to look at Cindy. 

“You sure?”

Those eyes, they were the prettiest blue Cindy had ever seen, she was sure of it.

“We all have a part to play, now.” Luna tapped her bottle against her chin. “This is what I have prepared for, all my life.”

Cindy let her thumb move in soothing circles on Luna’s pale skin. She couldn’t help notice how her tanned skin looked against ivory.

“This got something to do with why the prince drove through here?”

At that Luna tensed up. Cindy bit her lip. “Ya don’t need to tell me anything, it’s fine, Luna.”

Luna set her bottle down. Then rested her hand over Cindy’s. “You’ve been more than hospitable. I owe you at least something.”

Cindy had a few ideas of what she could want. But she took another drink and instead focused on the mountains. “It’s like ya said; we all have a part to play, right? Maybe this’s mine.”

When she turned her face again, they were closer than she had thought. Luna stared at her so intently, it wasn’t like how the men would look at her all ogling and big eyes. It was soft, caring. And full of power.

“You are right,” Luna spoke. Her hand lifted off Cindy's and cupped her cheek. The movement caught Cindy off guard, but she did her best not to flinch.

Luna was most definitely the prettiest thing she had ever seen, and that was saying something considering she had just seen the prince and his model-esque crew.

“You can always come back,” Cindy smiled and covered Luna’s hand with her free one.

Luna nodded. Cindy wanted to lean forward so badly. She wanted to taste the beer on Luna’s lips. Wanted to protect her, from whatever she was about to do that had her looking so sad.

Instead she sat back and let Luna’s hands fall away. They sat there in silence, finishing their drinks.

When the night sky was black and the stars were many, Luna yawned.

Cindy rose and grabbed both their bottles “Looks like it's bedtime for ya,”

“Unfortunately, you are not wrong. But this has been lovely. A moment of calm.”

“Before the storm?” Cindy opened the door and gestured to Luna to go in first.

“Something like that,” she smiled over her shoulder as Cindy walked in and shut the door behind her.

“You get first dibs on the bathroom,”

“Nonsense, you have been working all day. Please.” Luna sat on her bed, legs crossed up and under her.

“Alrighty,'' Cindy grabbed a pair of boxer shorts and shirt. In the bathroom she studied her reflection. Dirt covered her nose, her hair was grimy.

She was a right mess.

She got in the shower and turned it on extra hot. It would be worth it, to have cold showers after this for a bit. She scrubbed at her skin, shampooed her hair harder than she may have ever done in her life.

She blow dried her hair, which she normally hated to do, but she also never usually washed her hair at night. She wrapped it up in a kerchief. In the dim light of the bathroom, she could see her freckles now more prominently without the dirt of the day on her face. She got into her pajamas, and opened the door.

Luna had laid down on her bed, and was out cold.

Cindy took the sign and went about turning the lights off. She would let Luna sleep in those clothes if it meant she got a good night’s sleep. She did take a blanket and drape it over her. The nights could get cold here, and instead of paying for a heater usually Cindy just piled on blankets. Was easier that way.

She pulled the blanket up to Luna’s chin. “Sweet dreams,” she whispered.

Luna stirred and Cindy went to stand upright - but then Luna's eyes opened. Cindy froze.

Luna’s arm came out from under the blanket. She reached up and touched Cindy's cheek once more. Cindy told herself it was just. A gesture clearly. Something fancy royals did.

“Bathroom is all yours if ya need it.” Cindy kept her voice low.

Luna sat up. Cindy tried to move away. But then Luna didn’t move her hand, and somehow Cindy found herself sitting on the bed.

The momentum kept going, and then Luna leaned forward, touching Cindy's cheek.

Her lips were warm and soft. Velvet, like her voice. When Luna pulled away, Cindy tried not to look like a fish out of water. She pressed her lips together. Luna was so close it made her heart do very silly things.

“You should get washed up for bed,” was all Cindy could muster to say.

Luna traced a thumb along her cheekbone. Cindy was lost. Luna wasn’t hers, she had to leave. She was. Important. Cindy knew.

“Thank you for this bit of light, during this time.”

“Don't mention it,” Cindy pulled away and got off the bed. She cleared her throat and sat on her own bed, looking up shyly at Luna who still hadn’t moved.

“Can you do a breakfast before ya go?”

“Sounds lovely.”

Cindy nodded and laid down, lying on her side to have Luna in her sights. “Good night, Luna.”

Luna laid on her side as well, still in Cindy's overalls. “Good night.”

* * *

That morning when Cindy woke up, it took her a moment to focus on the bed across from her.

She got lightheaded when she sat up quickly. She stared at the bed.

Empty. Sheets gently pulled up. Like no one had ever slept in it. But on the end of the bed were her clothes, overalls and shirt folded neatly. Boots on the ground.

Cindy swallowed. She got up slowly. “Luna?”

She stepped through the trailer and to the door. Opened it and stepped out. The early morning sun was already hot, beating down on the sand in waves.

Luna was nowhere to be seen. Cindy jumped back inside and put on the clothes Luna had since they were the easiest things to grab. She moved quickly outside, to the diner.

“Taka!” She shouted when she entered. Everyone inside turned to look at her and she didn't care. “Did that woman come in? Blonde? Dressed in white?”

“Ya mean the Oracle?” Taka asked as he flipped an egg.

Cindy’s mouth went dry.

Luna. Lunafreya. Of Tenebrae. _Of fucking course_. “Ya, her.”

Taka nodded. “Had a bit of coffee and some toast when the sun just come up. She was first in here when I opened.”

“Thanks,” She ran out before Taka could ask anything else. Cindy ran to the road, and looked in both directions. Luna didn't have a car; she had no idea how she would be getting to wherever she needed to go. Was she safe? What -

“The Oracle wishes she could have stayed,” a haunting voice spoke from behind her. Cindy whirled around to see a woman dressed in very fancy, royal looking attire. Dark black hair hung straight down past her shoulders, eyes closed serenely.

“She has much to do, and such little time. But she is grateful for your kindness. And you will be remembered.”

Cindy swallowed. “Will I ever see her again?”

The woman lifted her chin. Her eyes opened and Cindy felt something almost otherworldly. They were big, and dark brown. Fierce. But kind.

“You will not.”

Cindy’s chest ached a little. “Will she be okay?”

The figure walked towards her and Cindy fought the urge to step away. She touched Cindy in the same way Luna had - hand on her cheek. But this touch was cold as ice.

“She will do what she must. And be content with that.”

“What does that mean?”

The cold left her as the hand slipped away. Cindy blinked, looked down the road in the direction away from Insomnia.

When she turned back, the woman was gone.

Cindy touched her cheek. She remembered the words of Luna, about everyone having a part to play.

“I’ll do everything I can, Luna,” she spoke to the open road, “I can promise ya that.”


End file.
